Sui-Feng: Pokemon Master!
by Mattricole
Summary: Sui-Feng wants to be capture Yoruichi for her own, and believes the only way to to do this is to force her into a tiny pokeball.


"You want me to create tiny balls capable of capturing shinigami, and when thrown can re-summon them for battle?" Mayuri asked slowly, checking to see if he heard Sui-Feng right.

"Can you do it?" Sui-Feng asked. Mayuri scratched his chin in thought, before finally shrugging.

"Well, I do have these experimental cubes-" he was interrupted by Sui-Feng slamming her fist into the table.

"That is not good enough!" she yelled, causing Mayuri to sigh.

"Of course not," he muttered. "But it's better than nothing. The only reason I'm even considering your request is because it's interesting, but that doesn't mean I will tolerate such rudeness," he said as he turned his back to a fuming Sui-Feng. "If that's going to be your attitude, then I see no reason to help-"

"As the Commander-in-chief of the Onmitsukido, I have in my possession..._ information _that might interest you."

"...What kind of information?" Mayuri asked as he turned towards her. Sui-Feng smirked before handing over a single piece of paper. "Oh, what's this?" Mayuri muttered, looking at the paper before gasping. "Th-this is!" he stuttered, unable to finish his sentence. Whatever the info was, it clearly interested him, for he soon smiled devilishly as he put the information away. "And I suppose there is more than just this, if I were to co-operate?"

"Of course," Sui-Feng replied with her own smirk.

"Then I shall get started on your request right away, Sui-Feng-taichou!" Mayuri practically sang as he turned away. This would only take up a few hours of his day, and it would be well worth it if the other information Sui-Feng was offering was anything like _that._

* * *

Yachiru was having a terrific day! First the crazy cat lady gave her plenty of chocolates. Some had caramel inside, others had toffee, and some even had peanut butter! Not only that, but she was given an adorable yellow mouse costume. It had yellow, pointy ears that was black at the tip, and it had a cute little tail that kind of looked like a lightning bolt!

"Wow! This is so cool, Crazy Cat Lady!" Yachiru giggled. Sui-Feng did her best to smile, though her eyebrow twitched in irritation.

"Yachiru, for the last time, I'm not a crazy cat lady," Sui-Feng said as calmly as she could. She couldn't afford to scare Yachiru away. She needed the girl if her plan was to succeed.

"Oh, sorry, Crazy Cat Lady!" Yachiru apologized as she popped in another piece of chocolate.

"...Yachiru!" Sui-Feng called out with as much gusto as she could. "How would you like to play a game?" Sui-Feng asked, earning Yachiru's attention immediately.

"Oooh! What kind of game?!" Yachiru asked curiously.

* * *

"Where is she?" Yoruichi asked herself as she stood in the middle of a field. She had gotten a note from Sui-Feng asking for her assistance and was told to meet her here. Maybe she got the time wro-

"Yachiru, use static!" Sui-Feng called out, earning a confused look from Yoruichi.

"Static?" Yoruichi muttered, before being pounced upon by a squealing Yachiru.

"Ya~chi~ru!" she squealed as she rubbed her cheek against Yoruichi's, doing absolutely nothing.

"Uh, Sui-Feng?" Yoruichi called out. "What's the meaning of this?"

However, Sui-Feng simply stared in shock, unable to process what just happened.

"I-it can't be! To think Yoruichi-sama would be resistant to electric type moves!" Sui-Feng proclaimed loudly, confusing Yoruichi even further. "I see, this pokémon is going to be tougher than I thought!"

"...Am I being punk'd?" Yoruichi muttered, looking to see if there were any shinigami around with camera's.

"Yachiru!" Sui-Feng called out. "Use body slam!"

"Yachiru!" Yachiru yelled out as she leaped into the air and landed softly on Yoruichi.

"And now follow up with a tail whip!"

"Yachiru!" she screamed her name as she whipped her tail harmlessly against Yoruichi's confused face.

"..." Yoruichi was speechless as to what was happening. The most serious person she knew dressed up little Yachiru as a yellow rat and was ordering said child to attack her. She didn't know what was going on, but she was going to end it _now._

"I think it's time to finish our little game," Sui-Feng cackled, earning a groan from Yoruichi. Cackling really didn't suit her. "Yachiru! Finish her off with a volt tackle!"

"Right!" Yachiru replied, before running into a nearby building. Several minutes passed by, when Yachiru finally came back out with a large rug, rubbing it against her body until her hair began floating up due to static. With a wicked grin Yachiru quickly ran at Yoruichi, bellowing her name: "Ya~chi~ru~!"

And gave Yoruichi the worse static shock in her life.

"Gah," Yoruichi whined, shivering at the odd sensation going throughout her body. "Jeez, what was that for-"

"Go, pokéball!" Sui-Feng yelled as she threw a ball at Yoruichi.

"Gah!" Yoruichi whined as the ball hit her in the forehead. She rubbed her sore spot as she glared at Sui-Feng. "What the heck?! What was _that_ for?!" Yoruichi demanded. However, Sui-Feng didn't respond, instead staring blankly at the ball that now laid on the floor.

"...Mayuri," she growled. "That bastard lied to me! Now how am I going to stuff Yoruichi-sama into my tiny balls?!" she asked out loud.

"...Huh?" Yoruichi let out a confused groan. Surely she misheard that, right? Was that some new type of slang for sex? _Wait, if Sui-Feng was trying to capture me, and she wanted sex...does that mean she enjoys bondage?_ Yoruichi asked herself, shivering at the thought. If anyone was getting tied up and teased it wasn't going to be her!

Meanwhile, Sui-Feng released Yachiru from her servitude. There was little point in keeping the young child if she couldn't get Yoruichi-sama! Besides, she didn't want Yachiru to see what she was going to do with Mayuri, the back-stabbing bast-

"Hold it right there!" Yoruichi called out as her cloth wrapped itself around Sui-Feng's petite body.

"W-what the?!" Sui-Feng called out as she was pulled over to Yoruichi.

"You've been a bad little bee, Sui-cha~n!" Yoruichi purred, causing Sui-Feng to laugh nervously.

"A-ah, Yoruichi-sama…" Sui-Feng muttered. "I...apologize for trying to-" she was cut off as Yoruichi held a finger to her lips with a smirk.

"Ah ah ah! No talking your way out of this one, Sui-Feng!" Yoruichi whispered as she pulled Sui-Feng closer to her, causing the younger woman to blush. "I'm going to have to _punish _you for this transgression, ya know?" And as she finished her statement, she and Sui-Feng disappeared in a whirlwind of leaves, taking her into a world of sick and twisted pleasure the likes Sui-Feng never experienced before. And she loved every minute of it.

* * *

Man, writing for is soooo weird! It's gonna take me awhile to get used to all this again, so used to fimfic.


End file.
